El calvario de Batgirl
by SuperFallout
Summary: Mientras patrullaba por la ciudad, Batgirl es secuestrada por un criminal. Este tiene preparado todo tipo de tormentos para nuestra superheroina. ADVERTENCIA: esta historia es para mayores de 18 años. CONTIENE: Violación - Violencia de genero - Bondage - Embarazo - Drogas - Muerte de personajes.


**El calvario de Batgirl:**

Batgirl aceleró su batmoto por la avenida Gran, con la esperanza de frenar un robo que Bane estaba a punto de realizar.

De repente, algo en un edificio a su izquierda llamó su atención. Un frívolo movimiento, que la mayoría de las personas no habrían notado. Aminoró la marcha de la batmoto al ver que era, definitivamente, un hombre encapuchado entrando por la ventana del segundo piso de un edificio de Industrias Wayne.

Barbara Gordon rió para sus adentros, sabiendo lo bien vigilado que estaban todos los edificios de Industrias Wayne. A pesar de eso, ella aparcó la Batmoto, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más estaba viendo, disparo un garfio con cuerda de acero a través de la ventana abierta por el encapuchado, trepó por allí y entró en el edificio con todos sus sentidos en alerta; ella hizo todo eso con gran silencio y rapidez.

Sin que Batgirl lo supiera, otro hombre estaba al acecho. Él la veía, en las sombras a través de un par de binoculares de visión nocturna.

_**Ahí va mi dama de hierro,**_pensó Mike Steel._**Unos momentos más y la trampa estará lista**__._ Steel se bajó desde su posición: detrás de un bote de basura en el segundo piso de un edificio, al frente de donde la superheroína acababa de entrar.

En el interior, Batgirl se agarró las gafas de visión nocturna de su cinturón de herramientas, se las puso, las ajustó, y camino a través del edificio abandonado, buscando algún indicio del ladrón**.**

_**Tengo que acabar con esto rápido, antes de que lleguen los guardias de Industrias Wayne,**_pensó para sus adentros Batgirl.

Entonces, la joven heroína sintió un dolor agudo en su seno izquierdo. _**Oh, oh.**_ _**Me han lanzado un dardo tranquilizante,**_pensó mientras revisaba rápidamente su cinturón de herramientas, donde guardaba un antídoto universal para los dardos molestos que los delincuentes habían intentado utilizar con ella en el pasado.

_**Tengo que ponerme el antídoto antes de que… **_Justoantes de que ella pudiera sacar el medicamento del compartimiento de su cinturón, sintió como sus piernas cedían y como el piso caía sobre ella. _**Yo soy la que estoy cayendo.**_

_**No. No puedo permitir que esto suceda,**_gritó Batgirl en su mente**.**_**Tengo que inyectarme el antídoto, sólo un poco más...**_Pero la jeringa se cayó de su mano, como prueba de que perdía el conocimiento.

Mike Steel sonrió mientras se acercaba al, ahora inconsciente, cuerpo de Batgirl, tendido en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo. _**Batgirl, voy a pasar un buen rato contigo. Deseé esto desde el momento en que entre en prisión. ¡La dulce venganza es toda mía!**_

Barbara Gordon despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba atada sobre una mesa; con grilletes de acero en las manos, los tobillos y el cuello. Su disfraz, botas, guantes, y cinturón estaban hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo de una esquina de la habitación. Lo único que ella conservaba era la máscara y ropa interior, que aún tenía en su lugar. Un solo foco de luz, ubicado sobre ella, alumbraba muy tímidamente la habitación.

Mientras miraba la habitación, se dio cuenta de que había toda una variedad de correas, látigos, fustas, cualquier tipo de instrumento de tortura que ni siquiera sabía que existía estaba ahí. Así como varias cámaras. Cada vez sentía más temor sobre lo que probablemente sucedería con ella sino lograba salir de este problema.

En ese momento, la puerta acero se abrió, y un hombre que llevaba una máscara similar a la de Batgirl entró en la habitación.

-Hola, Batgirl. Estoy tan contento de que hayas podido venir esta noche. -el hombre enmascarado rió**.** –Pero que descortés de mi parte, déjame presentarme, soy Mike Steel.

-Bueno Mike Steel déjame decirte que tú te estarías haciendo un favor al dejarme ir ahora. -dijo Batgirl, tratando de ocultar su miedo con una muestra de ira. -

Muchos de tus amigos han intentado esto, y nunca ha funcionado. Tarde o temprano, vas a ir a la cárcel para siempre.

-Lo siento, mi amor, pero no será hoy. -sonrió el hombre enmascarado. -Además, mi amor, yo ya he estado en la cárcel, gracias a ti, y ahora te llegó el tiempo de pagar por eso. Cuando termine contigo, tú me suplicarás para que te meta prisión_._

-Vete al infierno. -espetó la superheroina.

-No, querida. Vete tú al infierno. -el hombre enmascarado se arrancó la máscara de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un rostro horriblemente desfigurado.

-Algunos de mis compañeros de celda decidieron darme un baño con un poco de ácido, en la cara, Batgirl. Yo no habría estado allí si tú no nos hubieras detenido, hace cinco años, durante un atraco a una joyería en el lado este de Gotham. Yo sólo era un chofer de limusinas. De hecho, yo ni siquiera sabía que era un robo, pero fui el pobre diablo que acabo con toda la culpa del robo, mientras que mis _"clientes"_ salieron en libertad condicional. Y por ello, ahora tú vas a tomar un poco de responsabilidad por lo que hiciste. -gritó mientras señalaba su rostro. -¡Mira lo que me hiciste!

Mike Steel miró a Batgirl, se inclinó sobre la mesa y tiró de una palanca, enviando electricidad a través de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, por amor de Dios! -chilló Batgirl. -¡Por favor, no lo hagas! -En ese momento, otra descarga atravesó todos los nervios y neuronas de su cuerpo, provocando que sus músculos se tensaran; la corriente eléctrica la sacudía como a una locomotora. Era el dolor más intenso que ella jamás había experimentado. No podía pensar con claridad, lo único que podía hacer era gritar.

- ¡Aaiiieeee... Aiiieeee... oohhh!

Y de la nada, tan repentinamente como todo había comenzado, todo había terminado**.**

-Ja, ja, estamos entrando en calor, ¿no lo crees, Batgirl? -murmuró Steel mientras tiraba de la palanca de nuevo, enviando más descargas a través del cuerpo de Batgirl.

Después de cinco minutos de sufrimiento, Steel anunció que se marchaba. _**Genial**__,_ pensó Barbara, _**no puedo aguantar esto por mucho más tiempo. **_

-Por cierto, he puesto un temporizador. Cada 2 minutos, la corriente eléctrica se activará durante un minuto, luego te dará un breve descanso, y luego volverá a activarse y seguirá así hasta que vuelva. Pero no te preocupes, regresaré en un par de horas para ver cómo lo estás tomando. -Steel sonrió.

Una hora de tortura después, Barbara asimilo que no iba a durar mucho más.

-Oh Dios, por favor ayúdame. -exclamó desesperada la una vez orgullosa Batgirl. -Ayúdame, por favor alguien que me ayude. -Su única respuesta fue el silencio y el temor en su mente de lo que ese perverso hombre tenía reservado para ella. Justo en ese instante, Steel entró en la habitación.

-Hola, mi princesita, ¿todavía sigues con nosotros? Bueno, he decidido darte un poco de alivio. Pero esto depende solamente de ti. -dijo mientras ponía entre los muslos de la superheroina un enorme vibrador. –Vaya vaya, esto es curioso.

-dijo. –El pelo de tu cabeza es rojizo pero el vello de tus piernas es marrón. Dime algo, Batgirl, ¿no eres una pelirroja natural?

-¡Por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! -gritó Batgirl. -Siento si fuiste a la cárcel, pero yo no te puse ahí. Un jurado y un fiscal lo hicieron. Yo simplemente los atrape a ti y a tus amigos con las manos en la masa. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tú no tenias nada que ver? -replico.

-Ya basta. -respondió Steel, mientras forzaba el vibrador dentro del coño de Batgirl. –Si te mojas, la máquina va a sentirlo y se activará la electricidad. Cada vez, se añadirán más voltios hasta que estés bien muerta, mi amor. Si puedes controlar tus orgasmos, vivirás un poco más tiempo, pero eso es todo. –Steel rió. -Sonríe, porque estoy grabando esto en video, para su posterior distribución a cualquier persona que quiera ver los últimos momentos de tu vida, Batbitch.

Con eso, Steel activo el vibrador, haciendo que se estremezca. En lo profundo de ella, Batgirl sintió los primeros signos de placer.

-Por favor, Mike, por favor, tú no me quieres matar. -declaró Batgirl.

-Aún no, nena. -Steel dijo, antes de irse y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Batgirl pensó en cualquier cosa para detener el orgasmo que se estaba montando en su interior: en su peor pesadilla, en sus más horribles miedos, en los amigos que habían muerto. Gotas de sudor salieron de cuerpo y pechos atléticos mientras trataba en vano de parar su cuerpo.

-¡Ohh, pooor Diooooooosss! -gritó mientras el orgasmo más intenso que jamás sintió salió de ella. -¡Por favor! -suplico a nadie en especifico.

Batgirl casi se desmayó, su orgasmo fue tan intenso y de larga duración. Su coño estaba empapado cuando ella explotó con sus fluidos. En ese instante, otra ola corriente la golpeó, sólo que esta vez fue una descarga eléctrica.

-¡OH, NOOO¡ -gimió mientras ella se retorcía sobre la mesa. El dolor recorría todo su delgado cuerpo, era mucho más intenso que antes.

Desafortunadamente para Batgirl, el consolador parecía vibrar aún más fuerte con cada orgasmo resultante.

_**Yo... no puedo... dejar... no puedo dejar que me quiebre de… de esta… forma**__,_ pensó Barbara Gordon. Pero le fue más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, ya que otra ola de placer se apoderó de ella y gritó.

-¡Ayudaaaa... por faaaaavoor... UUh, noOO... oh... DIOOOOS! -los marrones ojos de Batgirl estaban vidriosos. Lentamente, ella se cayó en la inconsciencia.

Despertó un poco más tarde. ¿Cuánto más tarde? Ella no lo sabía. Pero cuando logro despejar su mente se dio cuenta de una que IV había sido colocada en su brazo izquierdo. Todavía seguía encadenada a la mesa, pero ahora estaba desnuda y el vibrador estaba en el mismo lugar pero apagado.

De repente, entraron a la habitación Mike Steel y dos hombres. Batgirl supuso que eran sus secuaces.

-Hola, mi princesita, parece que sobreviviste a la primera parte de nuestro plan de juego. -Steel abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones, y estos cayeron al suelo. -Ahora vamos a ver qué tan bien puedes manejar esto. -Mostro su pene a Batgirl.

_**Dios mío**__,_ pensó, _**esta tiene que ser la polla más grande que he visto en mi vida.**_Batgirl jadeó cuando Steel se movió hacia sus piernas abiertas y colocó la cabeza de su pene contra su raja.

-¡Nooo... por favooor... paraaaa...! -gritó ella, tratando de apretar herculinamente sus labios vaginales en un esfuerzo inútil por detener la invasión de la polla de Steel en ella.

_**No puedo dejar que... que me...**_ pensó para sí misma, utilizando toda su energía para resistirle. Nunca antes Batgirl había sido violada por un supervillano.

Sin previo aviso, Steel se inclinó y le dio una bofetada en la cara varias veces. Aturdida por el ataque ella, momentáneamente, bajo la guardia lo suficiente como para que Steel metiera su miembro rápidamente dentro de ella.

¡UGHH! -gritó Batgirl, dejando escapar un suspiro, sintiendo como invadían la parte más privada de su cuerpo.

-Hmnn… Batbitch, eres linda y cálida. -dijo Steel, embistiéndola una y otra vez.

_**No, esto no puede estar pasando**__,_ pensó Barbara. En sus peores pesadillas, ella se había imaginado que algún día esto podría ocurrir, pero nunca se había imaginado que su violación sería tan brutal, tan horrible, tan real. Pero era real y ahora Batgirl estaba sobre la mesa. Ella cerró los ojos, gimiendo, a sabiendas de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que deje de ser dueña de su cuerpo, por lo menos por un tiempo.

-Dios, se siente tan bien. -gritó Steel mientras chupaba los pechos copa D de la superheroina. Él continuó embistiéndola cuando se abrió paso al otro pecho y empezó a chupar. Su polla desapareció dentro de ella. A continuación, Steel comenzó a besuquearla en el cuello bajando luego por su vientre hasta llegar a su coño.

_**NO, no**__,_ gritó Barbara en su mente. _**No puedo... no puedo... puedo... perder... el control o dejar que Steel me someta.**_ Pero cuando pensó estas palabras para sí misma, sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y toda su vagina se estremeció con el orgasmo que se acercaba. Steel lamió su coño, empapándolo con su lengua, chupando suavemente su clítoris, hacia atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante.

De pronto, se detuvo y embistió su polla de nuevo contra Batgirl, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera. Eso, sumado con el excelente trabajo que hizo la lengua de Steel, fue lo que desencadeno su eyaculación.

-¡AHH! -un gemido lastimero salió de la boca de la una vez orgullosa Batgirl. Sucumbió a uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había experimentando hasta el momento.

Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, Steel estiro una mano y le arrebató la capucha, revelando, por primera vez, el rostro completo de Barbara Gordon.

-¡OH, sí! -gritó Steel mientras bombeaba su semen dentro de Barbara. -He conquistado a la gran Batgirl, ella es mía. -Él y Barbara, aún estaban en las etapas finales del orgasmo. Ambos se unieron en un ritmo sexual mientras ella excretaba sus fluidos vaginales.

Barbara yacía jadeante sobre la mesa, con los ojos en lagrimados y su piel enrojecida. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su identidad secreta había sido revelada a Steel.

-Noooo... ¡noooo! -ella gimió y lloró.

-Si miras hacia arriba, Batgirl, o mejor dicho, Barbara Gordon, te darás cuenta de que todo esto ha sido capturado en video para que todos los criminales de Gotham City puedan ver. Pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. -Y con eso dicho, Steel gritó a sus secuaces para que disfrutarán de la vigilante de Gothan City.

Barbara yacía indefensa cuando los dos secuaces se acercaron. Uno inserto su pene en ella y de inmediato comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras su compañero la forzaba a abrir la boca y ponía su polla en la ahora casi delirante Barbara. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía entretenida. No era un mal sentimiento, sino una bueno. Sentía como ella se desprendía de su cuerpo, sentía como si ella flotara. Al mismo tiempo, se escucho suplicando con los hombres.

-Por favor, no voy a decir nada, sólo déjenme ir. -pero los dos secuaces continuaron su asalto sexual a la bibliotecaria indefensa. De repente, a Barbara no le importo, no podría importarle menos. Ella estaba en otro mundo, flotando, y el dolor y la humillación desaprecian detrás de su camino...

Barbara despertó en una cama, totalmente desnuda. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder ver. En el cuarto había, además de la cama donde ella estaba, un inodoro y una silla con algo de ropa que, obviamente, habían elegido para ella. También vio que había un espejo pegado a la pared.

_**Es extraño**__, _pensó_, __**casi no recuerdo la violación y todo me parece tan confuso. Es como si tuviera resaca. **_Ella se miró en el espejo. Sus enormes pechos (copa D) seguían rojos y doloridos por los golpes que le habían dado, su coño estaba igual. _**Dios mío**_, se dio cuenta de repente de horror. _**Espero que no estar embarazada.**_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y en Steel entró caminando junto al Joker y Bane.

-Hola, Barbara, creo que usted sabe quiénes son estos dos señores.

-Dudo que te refieras a ellos como señores. -dijo Barbara desafiante, y avergonzada al darse cuenta que no llevaba máscara ni armas, o incluso ropa.

-Por favor, Barbara, vamos a pasar un buen rato, pero primero tienes que ver una cosa. –dijo Steel como quien reprende a una niñita. Agarró a Barbara por un brazo y la empujó por la puerta llevándola a una pequeña habitación llena de monitores. -Miren esto, -dijo él al Joker y a Bane.

Barbara vio que el gran monitor central mostraba al Batimovil salir a toda velocidad de la entrada de la Cueva de los Murciélagos. Vio como al doblar una esquina y chocó directamente contra un camión cisterna de combustible, que estaba en medio de la calle. ¡_BOOOM!_Hubo una terrible explosión cuando el Batimóvil se estrelló contra el camión y una enorme bola de fuego se elevo por los aires. Barbara estaba aterrada, y se puso aun peor cuando oyó claramente los gritos de Batman y Robin, quienes ahora estaban envueltos por las llamas en los restos del Batimóvil.

En ese momento, en otro monitor, justo al lado de la que ella estaba viendo, Barbara se vio a sí misma desnuda, atontada y respondiendo preguntas hechas por Steel.

_-¿Cuáles son las identidades secretas de Batman y Robin? _Pregunto, Steel.

Barbara, con la vía intravenosa todavía en su brazo izquierdo, se resistió:

_-N__o, no puedo, no puedo..._

_-Te lo preguntaré una vez más y quiero que me respondas. ¿Cuáles son las identidades secretas de Batman y Robin?_ Exigió saber Steel.

_-Bru... Bruuu... Bruce. Bruce Wayne es Batman, Dick Grayson es Robin._ -contestó Barbara Gordon, con voz aturdida pero vencida.

-Ya ves, Barbara, ponemos un poco de buenas drogas en esa vía intravenosa tuya para ayudare a ayudarnos a eliminar a Batman y Robin. Era una mezcla potente de heroína y otras drogas. Te garantizo que con el tiempo te nos vas a suplicar para matarte. Pero todavía no estoy seguro de si realmente quiero matarte, o si simplemente te convertiré en una masa de carne sexual, sin poder hacer nada más que las funciones corporales básicas. La gran Batgirl, reducida a una drogadicta. Piensen en ello muchachos. – Steel rió junto al Joker y a Bane.

La pareja detuvo las risas y tomaron a Barbara, que todavía estaba shockeada por saber que le inyectaron drogas por la vía intravenosa, por los efectos de los mismos, por Batman y Robin, y por toda la maldita pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

-Vamos a jugar un poco, Batslut. -bufó el Joker.

Joker tomó a Barbara en sus brazos, la puso en una cama cercana y comenzó a violarla. Una y otra vez, empujo su polla dentro de su vientre indefenso, embistió una y otra vez, removiendo sus emociones.

Barbara estaba demasiado absorta como para darse cuenta. Demasiado traumada como para prestar atención, ella sabía que ya no había forma de escapar de su cautiverio y que Batgirl ya no existía. Ahora, sólo quedaba Barbara Gordon, la bibliotecaria. Su coño con vello amarronado estaba siendo golpeado por un delincuente psicótico que siempre odio, pero se dio cuenta, de que al mismo tiempo: lo necesitaba.

-Oh por favor, no, Joker. Por favor, haré cualquier cosa para ti. Sólo sácame de aquí. -declaró en su oído. -Todavía podría ser de utilidad para ti. Podría quitarte del camino a otros superhéroes.

-Lo siento Batpussy… oh debo decirte Barbara ahora. –río cruelmente. - No hay ofertas ahora. Sólo quiero follarte y tú ya tienes dueño. El Joker se inclinó y lamió la oreja de Barbara, luego besó su cuello desnudo. La tomo por el pelo con sus manos cuando comenzó a chupar sus pezones, su polla todavía se deslizaba dentro y fuera de la vagina de Barbara.

Las drogas que alteraron su mente y junto a su autoestima maltrecha combinaron en mandar a Batgirl a tener otro orgasmo a toda velocidad.

-¡OOOH... OOH... OH, SIIII! -gritó Barbara cuando ella llegó a su clímax. El Joker se vino en el mismo momento, enviando ríos de su semilla en su vientre.

-Ohh, por favor... Fue el mejor orgasmo que he tenido. –rió, Joker. -Y con Batgirl nada más ni nada menos. El Joker se retiró y Barbara miró con terror como Bane se acercaba.

Ella se echó a llorar cuando Bane no perdió tiempo en embestir su virilidad dentro de ella, sujetándola contra él como a un muñeco de trapo, tirando de ella hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su verga. Cada vez que Bane miraba los ojos de Bárbara, la atraía cada vez más para sí mismo, apretándola con sus poderosos brazos.

-Ugh… me haces daño. –lloriqueo, Barbara.

-Espera. -respondió Bane, dándole un abrazo de oso que fue capaz de romperle dos costillas. La soltó un poco y después apretó de nuevo.

-¡NOOO! ¡NO! ¡Ayuda! -gritó Barbara, desesperada. -¡Ayuda!

Pero fue en vano, ya que cuanto más gritaba, más excitado se volvía Bane. La soltó nuevamente y esta vez la apretó con mucha más fuerza, rompiendo más costillas con un audible "_CRACCCKKK_." Barbara comenzó a gemir y se entrego al orgasmo que se había acumulado en su interior. El placer y el dolor, al mismo tiempo eran algo que a menudo había fantaseado, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que volvería una experta en la realidad. Otro orgasmo la sacudió y esta vez ella, misericordiosamente, se desmayó.

Barbara despertó de nuevo en la habitación con poca luz, que ahora se había convertido en su prisión. Estaba en la cama, desnuda, mareada y aturdida por el dolor de la fractura de varias costillas. Pero sabía una cosa. Después de dos semanas de haber sido violada y drogada en repetidas ocasiones, ahora estaba totalmente sometida a las drogas que Steel había estado poniendo en ella. _Una mezcla de heroína y algún que otro narcótico_, según había dicho él. En cualquier caso, era irritable y quería una solución para librarse de su control, pero al mismo tiempo se odiaba por ser una adicta que dependiera de Steel.

-Por favor. -rogó, golpeando a la puerta. -Necesito algo. Por favor. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo vivir sin mis drogas. ¡Necesito algo ahora!

-Está bien. -rió Steel mientras entraba a la habitación con una jeringa. -Aquí está tu biberón, mi pequeña princesa. –inserto la aguja en el brazo de Bárbara.

Luego de sólo un minuto, a Barbara ya no le importo nada; ni su papel en la muerte de Batman y Robin, ni sus violaciones, ni siquiera la vida que había tenido anteriormente. Nada parecía impártanle ahora.

-Vamos, Batbitch, tengo trabajo para ti. –Steel la condujo fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo y hacia otra habitación. En ella había una cámara, sobre un trípode, que apuntaba hacia una cama sucia y apestosa.

Barbara apenas fue lo suficientemente consciente como para notar que un hombre desnudo ingreso a la habitación con algunos látigos y cadenas. Para su horror, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Dos Caras.

-Como ves, Batslut, ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer contigo. Voy a alquilarte a los mejores criminales de Gotham City para que hagan lo que quieran contigo, lo que quieran; excepto matarte, obviamente. –al decir esto, Steel le dio una terrible patada al estomago de Barbara. Sus piernas le fallaron y se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Diviértete con la Sra. Gordon… no espera. Diviértete con ¿Batgirl? ¿Batbitch? No sé, llámala como quieras Dos Caras. -Steel salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejándola a merced del supervillano.

**Seis meses después**

Barbara Gordon miró su vientre. Se estaba poniendo notablemente más grande cada día. Ella estaba embarazada. Pero ¿de quién era el bebé? Eso era una incógnita. El niño, sin embargo, podía ser el hijo o la hija de cualquiera de los criminales más peligrosos de Gotham.

-¿Qué he hecho? –se lamento Barbara. _**Maté a Batman y a Robin, he dormido con todos los criminales de Gotham, y ahora estoy embarazada.**__**No hay manera de que vaya a salir de aquí con vida, e incluso si lo hiciera, ellos ya saben quién soy.**_

Lo único que estaba a favor de Bárbara fue que Steel, sabiendo que estaba embarazada, ya no inyectaba su completa variedad de drogas, a pesar de que aun las ansiaba.

Entonces, las luces se apagaron de repente y se oyeron gritos en el pasillo. Luego todo quedó en silencio.

Barbara supo rápidamente que sólo se trataba de uno de los típicos apagones que siempre sucedían en Gotham, y esta podría ser también su oportunidad de escapar. Ella trato de abrir la puerta eléctrica, con excito. Ágilmente, ella entró al pasillo, mirando hacia todos lados para verificar que no haya nadie. Ella corrió hacia una puerta que daba a una enorme sala. Encontró un vestido de lana blanca; se fijo en que la prenda era vieja y apestosa pero aun así era mejor que nada (Steel la quería desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo, aun embarazada). Se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien dónde estaba, pero aun así esta podía ser la única esperanza para que ella y su bebé escaparan de ese lugar para siempre.

De la nada, oyó gritos.

-Batgirl se ha ido, Gordon ha escapado. -gritó aterrado uno de los secuaces de Steel. En aquel momento, Barbara vio una mancha de luz en un pasillo a su izquierda y corrió hacia ella. La puerta cedió cuando chocó contra ella y cayó en un callejón.

-Por favor, ayúdame. –rogó a un vagabundo que al parecer estaba ebrio. -Estoy tratando de escapar de un hombre que me ha secuestrado. Tienes que ayudarme. -dijo desesperada.

-Sígame por aquí, señorita. -gritó el vagabundo mientras quitaba una chapa del edificio donde estaba recostado para revelar una pequeña abertura. -Nunca se sabe cuándo van a venir los policías, ¿eh?

Barbara atravesó como pudo el estrecho agujero y se escondió cuando dos malhechores salieron al callejón donde estaba el vagabundo. Escuchó cuando ambos trataron de interrogar al pobre hombre, pero al no obtener respuesta de éste, le dispararon y volvieron dentro del edificio que hasta esa noche había sido la prisión de Batgirl. Barbara lloraba por haber provocado involuntariamente la muerte del único hombre que la había ayudado en meses.

_**Ahora que me he escapado, ¿qué voy a hacer?**_ pensó Barbara. En una ocasión, Steel le permitió ver la televisión. En él aparecía que una nueva banda había provocado una matanza en Gotham, en la que se incluía a su padre y a muchos miembros de alto rango de la policía. Al enterarse de eso Barbara lloró intensamente al tiempo en que Steel la tumbaba sobre una cama y la penetraba violentamente mientras le explicaba que los policías de alto rango que no habían sido asesinados eran sus informantes. Barbara Gordon supo entonces que no había nadie que la ayudada, supo que ahora estaba completamente sola.

**Un año más tarde**

Barbara bailaba al compas de la música mientras se quitaba otra pieza de ropa. Era una noche tranquila en el Club Kat Kit y no había muchos hombres allí. Sonrió y se desprendió de la ultima prenda, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y coño para que todos lo vean.

Ella había empezado a bailar en el club apenas una semana después de dar a luz su hijo, unos meses atrás. Había trabajado duro para volver a poner su cuerpo en forma y ella sabía que era la forma más segura de hacer dinero sin que Steel la encontrara, ya que sabía que probablemente la estuviera buscando por todas partes. Era un trabajo humillante, pero sabía que era una jugada inteligente.

Ahora estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción que ella llevaba puesto una máscara de látex negra, ocultando de esta manera su rostro en el escenario. Además del hecho, que ella había teñido su pelo de un rubio platinado, por lo que sería casi imposible que alguien la reconociera.

Y con un movimiento, ella terminó su rutina, la cual se había vuelto tan popular que era una de las bailarinas favoritas del club, y salió del escenario.

Sin embargo, todo eso era muy humillante para ella. Es más, para mantener el trabajo, que necesitaba con urgencia para pagar los víveres y el alquiler del tráiler donde vivía, bajo perfil ella tenía que dormir con el dueño del club por lo menos un par de veces al mes.

Entonces, ella pensó de nuevo en lo que había sucedido un par de noches antes...

**Dos días antes**

Don, el propietario del club, y algunos de sus amigos se a Barbara justo antes de cerrar. En términos muy claros le dieron a entender que si ella no los entretenía, no tendría nada de dinero al final de la semana.

-Hay cinco mil dólares por una noche de entretenimiento. Te juro que no te tendrás que tener sexo con nosotros, sólo bailar desnuda. Te lo prometo. –dijo Don.

Frente a esos términos, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Él la llevó a una casa cercana, rodeado por una valla alta y con fino césped recortado en el jardín delantero. _**No se parece en nada a la Mansión Wayne**_, pensó Barbara.

En la fiesta, Barbara realizó su sensual baile. Al principio, los hombres se portaban como caballeros. Nadie la tocó, nadie se acercó a ella. Pero al avanzar avanzaba la noche, todos, incluyendo Barbara, habían bebido demasiado y las cosas se salieron de control.

Todo empezó cuando ella quiso bailar nuevamente sobre la mesa. Repentinamente, uno de los hombres la agarró y la estampo contra la mesa. Al principio estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, pero antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, alguien metió un trapo empapado de cloroformo en su nariz y se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí, un hombre tenía su verga en la boca de Barbara, la antes Batgirl, y otro hombre la penetraba brutalmente por el coño mientras ella yacía sobre una mesa de billar.

-Vamos, zorra. -susurró el hombre dentro de su coño cuando él se inclinó y mamó la leche de sus enormes pechos. Continuó embistiéndola con mientras se nutría de ella, hasta que finalmente ambos hombres se corrieron dentro de ambos orificios, dejando semen en ambos lados. Barbara quedó allí, todavía demasiado inconsciente como para saber qué pasaba. Otros hombres tomaron su lugar: su coño y boca.

-No, por favor. Piedad. –dijo suplicando la anteriormente orgullosa luchadora contra el crimen. Los hombres simplemente se rieron.

La cadera del hombre chocó contra Barbara una y otra vez, haciendo que grite de dolor. Cuando el hombre al fin eyaculo, ella lanzó un grito espantoso. El hombre chupó sus pechos con violencia y la abrazó con fuerza, sin librar su polla dentro de su vagina.

Entonces, vomito cuando el hombre que tenía su pene en su boca la saco de allí, lo cual provocó que el terminara de vaciar sus huevos sobre su cara y nuca.

-Uh... no puedo... respirar... -Barbara se quedó sin aliento.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Barbara fue forzada a tener relaciones sexuales con al menos una docena de hombres, en varias docenas de posiciones incomodas y bochornosas. Cuando la noche abrió paso al día, Bárbara estaba en un viejo sofá, con el cabello pegajoso y enmarañado, con su vello maloliente y su cuerpo totalmente empapado en sudor y semen. La secreción goteaba por su barbilla, por sus pechos y muslos. Ella estaba en estado de shock, de dolor, todavía un poco drogada por los narcóticos que la ayudaban a escapar del infierno en que se había convertido su vida.

Al final, Don, el propietario, la levanto bruscamente del sofá y la llevo hacia un taxi, que la esperaba en la acera para llevarla a su casa, con su hijo, con la vida que odiaba.

Ahora, de vuelta al club de striptease, Barbara, que era conocida por sus compañeras de trabajo y por Don como _"Cathy Dick",_ se sentó a descansar sobre una silla del camarote de las chicas del club.

_**Esto no era exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente cuando me puso por primera vez la capa y la capucha de Batgirl. Pero supongo que me llegó el momento de pagar el precio**_, pensó mientras se inclinaba hacia una mesa a aspirar otra línea de cocaína, la tercera de la noche.

Ella nunca había sido capaz de dejar la adición a las drogas que Steel le había inculcado. Aunque dio gracias a Dios cuando el bebé nació sano. La "coca" la ayudaba a olvidar que ella tenía que humillarse desnudándose cada noche para que un montón de hombres extraños la miraran con ojos lascivos; para que esperara con desesperación que alguno de los billetes que esos extraños dejaban sobre el escenario, si es que no era en su ropa interior como sucedía ocasionalmente, fuera de 100 dólares.

Ella se inclinó y aspira otra línea. Odiaba drogarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que era malo y que era una adicta pero no podía correr el riesgo de ir a las autoridades, o decirle a un grupo anónimo de vigilantes, por temor a que alguien podría revelar su ubicación a Steel.

Quince minutos más tarde, en el escenario, Barbara giraba por el caño al ritmo de la música. Únicamente llevaba una tanga negra, botas de cuero y guantes de hule del mismo color, cinta adhesiva en forma de cruz sobre sus pezones, y su máscara. Su actuación era siempre la misma, pero funcionaba. Ella pasaría las primeras dos canciones dando vueltas alrededor del escenario mientras los hombres le gritaban obscenidades, sin quitarse la cinta adhesiva, moviéndose traviesamente entre el caño. Con la tercera canción, ella elegiría a un hombre, le pediría que se acerque al escenario y se quitaría la cinta de sus pechos, bambolearía sus grandes senos, a centímetros de su cara. En la siguiente canción haría lo mismo un par de veces más, para entonces habría suficientes billetes en sus bragas, lo cual era un indicio para que se las quitara y comenzará con el acto final. El final consistía en abrirse de piernas y estirar hacia atrás los labios de la vagina para que todos pudieran verla, entonces una camarera se acercaría a ella con una botella de champaña y varias copas. La camarera pondría las copas bajo su coño, derramaría la bebida sobre sus senos y esta terminaría recorriendo su vientre y vagina hasta llenar las copas para que así Barbara las ofreciera a cualquiera con el dinero suficiente para comprarlas, aunque todos siempre tenían el dinero suficiente.

Fue una actuación impresionante y siempre dejaba buen dinero, teniendo en cuenta que hacía meses que la ejecutaba. Su corazón latía fuertemente, gracias a los efectos de la droga.

Después de su último espectáculo, Barbara aspiro de nuevo un par de líneas de coca el vestidor, antes de vestirse como una "mujer ordinaria" y de meterse en su coche, un Mustang GT último modelo.

_**¡Dios! A pesar de la lluvia**__,_ _**me siento muy bien esta noche, **_pensó mientras encendía un cigarrillo, dándole una profunda calada. Se odiaba por empezar a fumar, aunque la ayudaba a bajar el efecto de la coca y la mantenía despierta durante las largas noches. Dio otra calada, exhalando lentamente mientras encendía el limpiaparabrisas, y aceleró el Mustang por el estrecho camino hacia el tráiler donde su hijo esperaba con la niñera, otra stripper del club que necesitaba dinero desesperadamente.

Siguió lloviendo estrepitosamente y ella no se dio cuenta de que la aguja del velocímetro estaba en el noventa, hasta que miro ligeramente el panel de instrumentos. _**Es mejor ir despacio o los policías me detendrán.**__**Esa es la última cosa que necesito, ser arrestado por posesión de drogas y que averigüen el hecho de que soy Barbara Gordon, la hija del Comisionado Gordon**__,_ pensó para sí misma. Ella se inclinó sobre el asiento de acompañante y buscó en la oscuridad otro cigarrillo de su bolso.

Imprevistamente, el coche empezó a patinar de un lado a otro mientras se dirigía a una curva pronunciada. Tan rápido como podía Barbara clavó los frenos, que reaccionaron rápidamente. Incluso Batgirl no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir al saltar de un coche a 90 kilómetros por hora. El vehículo se salió de la carretera, golpeó un árbol, se estrelló contra otro, antes de rodar un par de veces cuesta abajo.

-Creo que se está despertando. -dijo una voz lejana. -¿Sra. Dick? ¿Puedes oírme, Sra. Dick?"

**Barbara no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado.** **Mientras su consciencia flotaba en un mar de oscuridad, ella se despertó. Calculo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente. Lo que sabía hasta ahora es que estaba mal herida y que había tubos medico y saliendo de ella casi por todas partes.**

**El dolor era increíble.** **Casi peor que la tortura a la que la había sometido Steel.** **No podía mover los brazos o las piernas, estaba completamente inválida.** **Tenía un ojo ciego y su mandíbula se había fracturado.** **La mayor parte de sus costillas se habían roto y sus pulmones estaban aun peor.**

**-Sra. Dick, soy el Dr. Brown. Está en muy mal estado. ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar?**

**Barbara no le presto atención.** **El dolor que la atormentaba era tan intenso y tan presente que no podía concentrarse.** **Hasta pensó en su hijo.**

**-¡UMMn! Mi... mi hijoo. Porrr faaavorrr. Ayudee a mii hijoo.**

**-Necesito más información. Su licencia de conducir tiene una dirección que no existe. ¿Dónde vive su hijo, Sra. Dick?**

**-No pueede saberrrlo... yoooo... -fue todo lo que pudo decir la ex superheroina Batgirl antes de caer en la inconsciencia.**

**-Bueno, ella está definitivamente mal. No sé si lo conseguirá. Nunca he visto a nadie con este tipo de lesiones internas masivas que no lo pudiera lograr. -susurró el doctor a la enfermera.****-Ella tenía un alto nivel de narcóticos en su flujo sanguíneo cuando la trajeron. Es una pena, se veía como una mujer decente, pero al parecer ella es solamente otra basura de la calle.**

**El doctor encendió apago las luces mientras él y la enfermera salian de la habitación donde Batgirl, también conocida como Barbara Gordon, alias Cathy Dick, estaba conectada a un monitor cardíaco; aferrándose a la vida.**

Todo era tranquilo en la primera planta del hospital cuando Steel y sus secuaces entraron por el pasillo de una escalera, vestido como un doctor y con la cara cubierta con gafas oscuras y una mascarilla quirúrgica.

-Eso de hackear la computadora de la Policía de Gotham realmente valió la pena. -dijo uno de sus dos secuaces, vestidos de enfermeros. -En el momento en que entramos a los archivos, nombre de Barbara Gordon no se encontró. Pero me dí cuenta de que fue borrado con tanta dedicación que rastreamos a alguien más, Cathy Dick ¿Crees que sea la misma Cathy Dick? –pregunto al otro secuas

-Si es así, entonces ella sabrá donde esta Batgirl. Entonces haremos que hable. –dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Y cuando lo haga vamos encontrar y acabar con Batgirl de una vez por todas.

Steel se detuvo, se volteo y les dijo a sus secuaces.

-Cathy Dick es Batgirl. Seguramente ella no confiaría en nadie más para borrar su archivo. Y ese descuido de dejar su nombre, obviamente ocurrió porque su mente estaba distraído con… drogas quizás.

Los secuaces sonrieron ante está revelación.

-Entonces Batgirl está…

-Aquí. –dijo con seguridad y frialdad MikeSteel**. **_**Barbara Gordon no sabe lo que le espera **_pensó_**. **_

Barbara estaba medio inconsciente en su cama cuando Steel susurró en su oído.

-Hola, mi princesita. Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes, Batbitch.

Barbara pensó que estaba soñando. _**¿**__**Steel está al pie de mi cama? ¿En el hospital?**__**¿Aquí?**__** ¿**__**¡Steel!?**_Ella se quedó sin aliento, mirando hacia su torturador con su único buen ojo bueno.

-¡Steel, POR FAVOR! Ah, cof cof… -tosió un poco de sangre. -Por favor, no haré nada. Tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras en cualquier momento, sólo para esto por ahora. POR FAVOR. –suplico en vano.

-Sólo quiero que sepas Barbara, o Cathy Dick, o Batgirl, quienquiera que seas esta noche, que Tenemos a tu hijo. -respondió Steel, sonriendo ante la reacción de terror de la patética ex superheroina.

La peor pesadilla de Barbara se hizo realidad. Incapaz de resistir otra violación, con su cuerpo invalido, y ahora su enemigo tenía posesión de su querido hijo.

-¡OOohh Pooorrr faaavorrr, Steel, por lo que más quiera muestra un poco de misericordia! -Barbara se echó a llorar.

-Lo siento, Batbitch, pero la misericordia no está en el menú de esta noche. -se rió en su cara.

Barbara sólo pudo gemir por el dolor que se apoderó de ella, lo que la hizo perder toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-No... por favor... yo... yo... no... te lo ruego, de acero... ¡No! -Barbara jadeó cuando Steel se sentó encima de ella y levantó la parte inferior de su bata de hospital. Ella gritó cuando la cabeza de su pene le tocó los labios vaginales.

-Noooo... no puedo hacer esto... -gimió cuando el enorme pene de Steel empujo dentro de ella hasta el fondo de su vientre. Su cuerpo fue pronto obligado a caer en el cruel proceso de excitación cuando la polla de Steel la embestía, su cuerpo alterno entre el dolor junto al placer le provocaba la enorme polla al tocar su clítoris.

-¡UUMMMMPH, Oh Dios mío... UUMPHH, por favor, Steel, estoy pidiendo que te detengas. Podía sentir su cuerpo preparándose para un orgasmo masivo. Uno de los cuales no tenía ningún control, y que bien sabía, que podría terminar con ella para siempre, teniendo en cuenta la profundidad de sus lesiones.

_**No, no,**_pensó**.**_**No se puedo permitir... Tengo que... pelear con él... tengo que...**_

-UUHHH... sí, sí, UHH. Me encanta cuando logró ponerte así de mojada, Batbitch. Es una pena que tengas que terminar de esta forma. –Uno de los secuaces de Steel sacó una jeringa e inyecto su contenido la vía intravenosa de Barbara.

-¿Qué? -dijo aturdida. -¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Steel?"

-Fácil, mi amor. Tu IV ahora contiene suficiente cocaína líquida como para tumbar a toda la Liga de la Justicia. Creo que tienes alrededor de un minuto antes de dejar este mundo, Batbitch. -dijo Acero con una sonrisa falsa. Acelero el ritmo, metiendo y sacando su polla dentro del coño inflamado de Barbara.

Steel siguió follandosela. Barbara sintió un dolor tan intenso que el placer estremeció todo su cuerpo roto. Su coño se estaba mojando gravemente, Steel podía sentirlo también, cuando empezó a bajar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Inesperadamente, Steel explotó dentro de ella. La eyaculación fue suficiente como para abatir a la debilitada Barbara Gordon. Su clítoris y los músculos de su vientre se pusieron rígidos.

-UUHH, OHHH... Ohh... Noooooo. -chilló Barbara Cuando Steel y ella se corrieron juntos.

En ese momento, Barbara comenzó a sentirse a sí misma perdiendo la consciencia.

-Vamos, aguanta unos momentos más. Gané, Batgirl. Tengo a tu hijo, y te estoy follando mientras estas dejando este mundo.

-Oohhh... no... no... -fue todo lo que Barbara pudo decir mientras al oír las últimas palabras de Steel resonando en su cerebro.

Steel continuaba embistiéndola, Barbara comprimió hasta el último rastro de semen en su maltratado coño. Steel escuchó el pitido del monitor cardíaco.

_**Es irónico**_, pensó, Barbara Gordon. _**Batgirl, murió por una sobredosis de drogas.**_

**Epílogo:**

Unos días más tarde, la única mención de la muerte de Barbara Gordon era un obituario en el periódico Gotham. Aunque no lo sabían, los lectores leyeron que Cathy Dick había muerto en el hospital de Gotham City de un paro cardiaco masivo, causado por una sobredosis de un medicamento controlado.

Ella había ingresado varios días antes con lesiones críticas después de un grave accidente automovilístico. Los médicos indicaron en los informes de prensa que ella no podía haber sobrevivido a otro día debido a la magnitud de sus lesiones.

La policía investigo, pero según varias fuentes, la muerte de una bailarina de striptease adicta a las drogas, incluso con un hijo que había desaparecido y una niñera, que era una stripper adicta a las drogas, que había sido encontrada muerta, no era algo que llamará la atención en una ciudad como Gotham City. La policía informo entonces que la muerte de la niñera y el secuestro del niño eran, probablemente, un ajuste de cuentas.

En el inframundo criminal de Gotham, Steel fue aclamado como un héroe. Era el único hombre que había matado a Batman, Robin y Batgirl. El video de la violación de Batgirl y donde le quitaba su máscara fue vendido en millones a los mejores postores en el mercado negro. Cada criminal con dinero suficiente quería pagar para ver cómo se había revelado la identidad secreta de Batgirl.

El hijo de Barbara, Steel lo crió como a su propio hijo. Y cuando creció llegó a convertirse en uno de los criminales más temidos de Gotham City.


End file.
